Unexpected Love & Help
by TotallyInspiredByYou
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are entering their last year at Hogwarts as head boy and head girl. Draco has been through rough times and Hermione decideds to help him.They become a couple, but what will Ron and Pansy do to keep them apart? ADOPTED FROM farawaylongago.
1. Insane Draco

**Unexpected love and help**

**Authors note: This story is about Hermione and Draco, falling in love because they fall into trouble caused by both their friends not wanting them to be together. Hopefully it will be alot of chapters and hopefully you will like it! Please review and tell me what you think! It would make my day!**

**Chapter 1 – Insane Draco**

**Hermione**

"And this will be your dormitory while you two are head boy and head girl." Professor McGonagall explained as I walked into my new home staring with my mouth open, looking at the beauty of the room. The purple walls were smooth and made the room feel… welcoming, I thought as I stared at the spacious area. There were 3 chairs, all puffy and made of velvet, two couches, also a table, and against the wall in the corner, oh my gosh I almost fainted….. There was a door. Ok, the door wasn't what I was so excited about; it was the room behind it. It was a library, just through the old door I could see there were millions of books waiting to be read and explored. I could see 2 doors leading off in different directions, which I guessed one of those doors lead to where I would sleep. "Granger can you stop staring and move so I can see where I will be living?" asked the annoying voice of the head boy, Draco Malfoy. I sighed and moved out of the way so the 'All Mighty Ferret' could see. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued speaking, "Well, I guess I will leave you two to unpack your things and look around, goodnight Miss Granger, goodnight Mr Malfoy." "Goodnight Professor." I said and started walking to the library.

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy yelled after I heard the transfiguration teacher leave. I turned slowly to face ferret boy and had a good look at him. I actually didn't get a chance to really talk or look at him properly, I been too busy helping the first years and talking with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco stared at me and I stared at him. He had taken off his robes so he now only wore a shirt and long pants. Through the white shirt I could see he had muscles and abs. His platinum blond hair was messy but nicely placed around his piercing blue eyes. He was tall, but shorter than Ron, but Ron was very tall for his age. Draco wasn't as bulky as Ron but enough to be very strong. Why do I keep comparing Malfoy to Ron? I don't like Ron that way and never will, but I don't like Draco that way either and CERTAINLY never will. I was lost in my thoughts and noticed that Draco was talking to me.

Quickly I said "Sorry, what did you say?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I am surprised you get excellent grades Granger as you can't even listen to my fabulous voice….." "Shut up Malfoy and just tell me what you said." I interjected. "Fine, as I was saying Granger since we are both heads and are sharing the same common room I suggest we stop being enemies." I stared at him, shocked. Draco Malfoy wanted to be friends? Well I guess that's what happens when both your parents die, in Malfoy's case, he became insane. "You want to be friends?" I asked him, still dumbfounded.

He chuckled which caused him to grin, the grin made him look cute. WAIT! Hermione did you just say cute? Get it together girl you're talking about Malfoy here! Malfoy is not cute! The little voice in side my head told me. But another voice said _yes he is! Look at that smile! The body, the hair and look at the lips! Don't you just want to kiss those amazing lips?_ I agreed that with the second voice in my head, for some reason it made me lick my lips just thinking about it. Thank Draco for bring me back to earth. "I don't mean friends but could we call a truce?. I am just sick of treating you like shit all the time and I feel bad. Ok?" I was even more dumbfounded. Was Draco Malfoy apologising to me? The girl that he called a mudblood ever since our first year at Hogwarts? Who made my life hell and resulted me to crying myself to sleep at night? But I looked into the gorgeous eyes (seriously Hermione?) and knew he wasn't lying.

"Ok…" I said slowly and stifled a scream as he rushed up to me and gave me a hug. He squeezed me for two seconds but then let go. I was shocked, first he wanted to call a truce, then he was apologizing to me and now he is hugging me? Could this boy get anymore insane? He let go of me and started to blush. "Sorry" he said, I could tell he was happy and relieved we were ok now, I did not know why.

I shook my head and yawned. "Well I am going to bed, good night Draco." And I walked off, "Good night." I heard him say as I opened the door to my new room. Switching on the light I stared, the room looked amazing but that wasn't on my mind at the moment. Malfoy and all the things that happened tonight were. I sighed and started unpacking._I'll have to speak to him tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I slipped on my pyjamas and jumped into bed and switched of the bedside table lamp.


	2. Avoiding

**Chapter 2 - Avoiding**

**Draco**

Once I awoke, I dressed as quickly as I could and ran out of the common room away from Granger. I just had to, I mean it's not like I was embarrassed, ok? I just didn't want to see her. Fine, I was embarrassed. I think last night I took it to far and to soon, especially with the hug! I mean, it totally freaked her out! I scared her by everything! I was so stupid! What the hell was I thinking? Telling her I didn't want to be enemies because I was sick of teasing her and that I was sorry? Draco you idiot! You hadn't talked to her in months and you teased her all her life at Hogwarts? Ugh! But what's done is done. I can't change what I did; I will have to talk to her again, but not this morning. Hopefully she forgot about it…. Bull shit she won't forget! That's impossible with her mind!

But I can't stop thinking about her. Her figure, posture and those lips! Her skin was so soft and her hair? Despite the mass of curl it was surprisingly smooth and silky. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown and…. _Draco stop! What the hell are you thinking? Stop describing the mudblood and watch where you going and what you're doing the_ voice inside my head told me. I sighed. Somehow I think I sort of have an obsession on the mudblood, and for a Malfoy like me, that's not very good. What would dad and mum think? Oh wait they're dead.

I started thinking about the bookworm again while walking to breakfast; I scoffed down a piece of toast and hurried along to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was my first lesson. I checked my timetable. I didn't have Granger in my class till after lunch, Potions. Hopefully Snape will be a great godfather and not do anything that will piss me off. Now that I think about it, a lot of thing annoy me.

...

Well besides potions, avoiding Granger had gone great, even though I was still thinking about last night. But once I entered potions class, I saw names on the board and read the heading, 'Partners for this year', and of course I was with Granger. Stupid Snape! Of course he put me with Granger, just to make my life hell. I noticed my new partner enter with 'The Boy Who Couldn't Die' and the one of many red-headed Weasels and I noticed they read the board. I looked at her, she locked eyes with me and we both nodded and the same time, I motioned her to come sit where I wanted too. I sighed to myself; this was going to be a long year.

...

"Granger will you stop that!" I hissed at the girl that was sitting next to me. "What?" she whispered back and stared at me quizzically as if she had no idea she was tapping her quill against the table and that it was distracting me. But I knew she knew, there was the smallest grin ever but I noticed it. "What should I stop doing Malfoy?" I shook my head and concentrated again on my uncle who was reading out instructions. "Granger stop tapping that quill and let me concentrate!" I said in a fierce whisper. She raised her eyebrow and surprisingly leaned closer with her mouth inches from my ear. "All you had to do was ask Malfoy." I stared at her, really? All I had to do was ask and she would have stopped and I could have started paying attention long ago. God Granger.


	3. Pain in the Head

**Chapter 3 – Pain in the Head**

**A/N: Sorry guys! I admit that I'm not updating my stories one in a while. I need a beta reader though, can someone help me?**

Hermione

I sighed and pulled the blanket more over me and I snuggled against the velvet chair into a more comfortable position. I had already done all of the homework we were given today and now I was reading. I love reading for fun but tonight I couldn't concentrate on Hogwarts A History. Why? Draco bloody Malfoy, I couldn't get my mind off him! I hadn't seen him all day, besides potions so I couldn't ask about last night!

I had planned to talk to Malfoy in the morning but I didn't see him! Was he avoiding me today? He hasn't even come back to the common room yet and it's 10:30pm! The library shuts at 10:00pm! Relax Hermione, knowing Draco he is probably making out some poor random girl who was going to have her heart broken soon. I sort of wished Malfoy and I had patrolling on tonight, but it's the Ravenclaw prefects turn, we have ours tomorrow night.

_Why do you care so much about him anyway? It's not like you love him or anything! You aren't even friends!_ Yes we are! I told the voice inside my head. _Oh really? What were Draco's words last night? 'I don't mean friends but could we call a truce'_See? _He just doesn't want to tease you anymore because he has finally come to his senses and realising teasing hurts people!_ Exactly I argued, (was I seriously having a fight with my brain? Get a grip Hermione!) Though I kept arguing with my brain for god knows how long, but until Malfoy came.

Draco

I stopped in front of the portrait going over what I was going to say to her. _Go through it Draco, Now what are you going to say?_ My brain was telling me. Suddenly I heard a cackle of laughter which brought me out of my deep thinking. I flicked my wand out of my pocket and faced my enemy in a matter of two seconds, that person, and actually I should rather say ghost, was Peeves.

"Peeves get out of here!" I yelled at him, then lowering my voice in case Granger heard. "Ooooohhhhh Ferret here has a problem! Girl trouble I suppose? Did you sleep with one then she realised you were a horrible person then left you so now you are going to apologise to her because you don't want her to spread rumours because you don't want to ruin your… unique reputation?" He asked me. I was shocked! How the hell did Peeves come up with that? That would have taken me a long time…. Actually now that I think about it, it wouldn't have taken me that long at all.

But Peeves was already onto another suggestion. "Ooooohhhhh I know! That's your common room isn't it? Hermione Granger's the head girl isn't she? I know! Oh this is great! You had a fight with her and now you're going to apologise to the girl you called mudblood for almost your whole life because…. You like her! Oh my gosh this is the best gossip I have heard in decades! A Malfoy likes and wants to apologise to a mudblood! Oh this is amazing! This is… unbelievable!" He started laughing so hard he dropped to the floor and left me there dumb founded. Peeves was pretty close! I couldn't let him tell the whole school that! Then he started talking again… "Oh wait till mummy and daddy find out! There not going to be that happy! Hahahahaha!" He couldn't control himself. I was pretty pissed but after that last comment and it made me mad. "Obliviate!" I shouted pointing my wand towards him.

I ran into the common room without having to say the password, the portrait was crying with laughter already so she let me through anyway. I didn't care about Granger or anything right then. All my mind was on was the image of what my parents would think if I did actually like Granger. Oh the horror that came to my mind. I heard Granger try to talk to me but I just stomped to my room and slammed the door behind me, showing I was in a foul mood.

**Hopefully you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Pleading

**Hi! *groans* This is the shortest chapter EVER. Stupid writer's block! **

**Chapter 4 – Pleading**

**Hermione**

One moment I was arguing in my head and then the next second, BAM! None other than Draco Malfoy barged into the room, obviously in a cranky mood, then slammed his bedroom door behind him. I wanted to talk to him, and being Hermione Granger I will talk to whoever I want, no matter who they are or what mood they are in. I walked up to Draco's door and banged my fist against the wooden door yelling "Open up Malfoy! We need to talk!" He didn't answer. I sighed and tried opening the door, it was locked though. I was about to cast alohamora when a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stopped moving and froze, I knew it was Draco but just in case I spun around looking at the beautiful common room. I looked carefully from where I was standing to see if anyone else was in that area. "Malfoy," I said through the door softly, "Please come out so we can talk." I stopped for a moment and quickly added in a pleading voice, "Please Draco." I think I heard him sigh and unlock his door as I jumped out of the way.

**Draco**

Saying please twice and my first name in a pleading voice really did make me feel touched and it felt like Granger actually cared about me. _First time in your life isn't it?_ My brain told me as I forced it to shut up. I knew she wouldn't leave, being Granger she would wait all night until I came out. I sighed and thought to myself, _let's get this over with_ and I pushed open the door revealing a troubled looking Granger.


	5. Waiting

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *cries and runs away***

**Chapter 5 – Waiting**

Hermione

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him, looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. But I was lost for words for two reasons. 1. Draco had remains of tears coming down his face and his eyes were sort of red, I was shocked by this because I never thought Draco could cry. I mean sure he can cry, he's human of course! But what's the point of crying when he has everything? He has excellent grades (close enough to my grades actually), he's popular, got loving parents, he has all the girls and most importantly he is the hottest guy ever! (Did you just say that Hermione? Most importantly Malfoy is the hottest guy ever?)

Second reason was the moon, he had his bedroom windows open and the moon light poured through onto him, making him look like an angel. I mean, you had to be there to see him and to believe he looked like one. Beside his red rimmed eyes and wet face everything else looked, perfect. I was in a trance just looking at him until he finally spoke. "You ok there Hermione?"

Saying my name made me shudder, it sounded good coming from his mouth but it was new to me and I had never ever heard him say it before. Usually it's Granger, last year and all the other years it was mudblood or bookworm or bushy head. I didn't know how to respond but I managed to spit out "uuugggghhhh yeah…." He chuckled which wanted to make my knees buckle. He closed the door and suddenly I came back to my senses. I gestured for him to sit on the green sofa while I sat on a velvet chair. We began to discuss.

Draco

I was surprised when I opened the door; Granger seemed all worried but after she looked at my handsome body she seemed… heavy. Like she was dreaming, it seemed as if she was about to collapse. I slightly felt better knowing she loved the sight of me and the moon made it even better. Yes I knew about the moon! If I cry I like to do it staring at the moon so obviously I left the window open and plus I could see my shadow on the stone wall. I chuckled and shut the door. Hoping she would still stare dreamingly at me, but no such luck of course. Never any happiness for Draco Malfoy.

"So Malfoy….. " she started "Why have you been avoiding me all day? What was with the hug last night? Why do you want to call a truce? Why were you crying before? Are you ok? Did someone do something to you? Can I help? Why did you look cute in front of the moon light?" she stopped, gasped and muffled "I wasn't meant to ask that last question!" I started laughing and haven't had good a laugh in a while so it felt good. Granger stood up from her seat and asked "Why are you laughing?" I stopped and stared, she looked cute when she was angry. "I am laughing because I had no idea at all what you said! To many questions and way to fast!" she sat down and smiled. "Well, I will go slower and one at a time, ok?" I nodded and she started asking slower this time.

"So first question, why have you been avoiding me all day?" she asked, I sighed and looked at the carpet on the floor. (Well no shit Sherlock, the carpet is on the wall! Actually the banners around Hogwarts could be made out of carpet material….) Anyway I knew it was going to be difficult to answer all the questions she wanted. So instead I answered "Granger let me explain everything from the start ok?" she looked reluctant but nodded.

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pretty please with cherry on top? *does puppy face***


	6. Answers

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated for a while but here it is! Chapter 6 of Unexpected Love & Help! :D**

**I, TotallyInspiredByYou, is sadly admitting that J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter and that I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 6 - Answers**

Draco

I told her everything, literally. Basically my whole life story. I just opened up to Granger, it felt weird at first but after a while it felt good. I began, "I guess I will start when I was younger. I used to worship my father up until last year, I thought he was right about everything and I would do whatever he said. But I never gave a second thought to any of the beatings or punishment he gave me. They hurt yeah, but I always thought it was for the best. I was stupid. He put into my mind that only purebloods were good people, muggle borns were mudbloods and were stupid, horrible and disgusting people.

I never thought of myself to be evil, I mean I knew I was in Slytherin but I always thought, whenever I was teasing you and your friends that I would make my dad proud. All I ever wanted from him was for him to be proud of me. I tried my best at school, I hated muggle borns and half-bloods, I was popular, and I did everything my father ever wished for me to do. But it was never enough. He always wanted more of me. All he ever wanted me to do was become a death eater and get the mark. I knew he was proud of me when I got it because he actually smiled. I never saw him smile; it was like a relief for him. That was the only time he was proud of me. But it lasted for two seconds. Then it was you had to kill Dumbledore. My dad told me it was an honour to do something that the dark lord himself wanted to do since he was at Hogwarts. He said it was an honour to be a death eater and have the mark, to be standing by the Dark Lords side itself was an honour. He said I had the best life possible, but he wasn't proud of me and he never would be."

I stopped talking for a moment and rested my eyes on Granger. You could tell she was really into and moved by what I was saying. She was at the edge of her seat listening to every word that came out of my mouth. She looked so eager and scared for me, alert as if I was about to faint. I didn't know what else to tell her and couldn't remember any of the questions she asked. Luckily an idea came to my mind. I asked "Can I tell you a secret you cannot tell anyone?" she nodded firmly and I told her what happened only a couple of days ago that no one knew.

"It was back in 6th year. I refused to kill Dumbledore and I didn't anyway, but I told my father I hated his guts so much and that I hated my life and hated being a death eater. I told him that I didn't want to be a bully anymore and I wanted to do something good in my life. I told him the only future I have is going to Azkaban and I wanted to change it. He was furious at me, we started to fight but my mother came and tried to separate us. My dad shot the killing curse at her." By now I felt like crying and my eyes were watering. But I didn't want to show Granger. I noticed she simply sighed and moved from her seat and she sat next to me. Our thighs were touching and she gave me a hug then a squeeze of reassurance and told me to continue. Once she did this I suddenly felt safe and a lot better. So I continued.

Hermione

It made me heartbroken to see Draco crying, to see him pour out everything to a girl he bullied for 6 years. I knew it would make him feel better to tell someone so I didn't interject at all. He was telling me some pretty deep stuff and I was surprised to hear about how horrible Draco's father was to his son. Sure I knew he was mean but to hurt his only child? That's disgusting.

I was surprised when Draco asked me to keep a secret but I swore I would keep it. And what he told me before made me realise how much I didn't know about Draco and his life. But he wasn't done.

"After he killed her I screamed and ran over to her. Mother was the best thing in my life and the only person that actually cared about me. She was the one person that I never ever wanted to die, especially not for me." After he said that he burst into tears sobbing on my shoulder. I felt so bad for him but I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and let him get all his emotion out while I was combing his soft hair with my fingers. It took around 10 min before he was able to speak again.

"So he killed her, I screamed and ran towards her. My dad then her cursed sectumsempra at me. But I dodged and it rebounded onto him. I stood there, too shocked to register anything. In a matter of seconds my mother was dead and I thought my father was going to die in less than 10 seconds. I felt as if the world was ending; so I ran to Blaise's house and stayed there for a week. I went back home and found my father was alive. So my life continued as it was but it was much worse than before. He was so mad that I dared to try and kill him, my punishment was the cruciatas curse for an hour"

He sat there for a while and suddenly he spoke. "Hermione I was a coward, I didn't even try to help my mother! It just shows how mean, selfish and stupid I am! I am so sorry for everything I ever said and did to you. Please I beg you, can you forgive me?"

I nodded, forgiving him. I was speechless, shocked and heartbroken. I never thought I would say this but I felt sorry for Malfoy. I guess no one can ever have everything; there is always one thing in life that you regret, hate or can't have. I had no idea why I did it but I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me and mouthed the word thank you.

The Malfoy I thought I knew was proud, confident and everything he ever asked for he got. But the true Malfoy is an actor. He pretends he has a loving family, he fakes the confidence. He is really a depressed teenager who desperately needs help and someone who will care for him. And I Hermione Granger intend to be that person.

**Hoped you liked that chapter! Sorry I haven't been updated in a while! Promise I will add another chapter tomorrow (hopefully)! IF, only if, you review this story! **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	7. Understanding Why

**Yeah so I haven't updated in a while and I broke my promise and I am really really sorry! Haha so here's another new chapter and hopefully you like it!**

**Please review and it makes me motivated to know you guys out there want more of my story! It only takes 5 seconds out of your life! Xoxo**

**Chapter 7 – Understanding Why**

Draco

I woke up early this morning and looked at me alarm clock; its bright light showed me 7:56am. Damn! I thought to myself, I must have slept through the alarm. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, going over last night for the hundredth time in the last 11 hours. I said so much to Hermione and I even told her about the death of mum. I mean sure everyone knows that both my mum died and my father is rotting away in Azkaban, but only Hermione knows how mother died.

What was Granger going to do with all that information? I bet she will tell everyone in the school about it… But she promised! _Yeah but how many promises have you broken? _The voice in my head told me. It was right, but still, if not the school she would tell Potthead and Weasel.

Suddenly my bedroom door smashed open revealing Granger. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "What are you doing Draco? You should be going down to breakfast not half asleep!" she yelled at me. I stared at her with my mouth open; what the bloody hell was she doing? She started running to my closet chucking my uniform at me. Once everything was all over my floor she turned to face me but I was still looking at her with my mouth open. "What?" she asked impatiently with her hands on her hips. I think she realized I was confused so she sat down next to me and said these exact words. "Draco I am helping you ok? After what you told me last night I intend to help you get over it and enjoy freedom. Well actually I just want you to be happy. Don't ask me why but I just do… Now are you going to get your uniform on or what?" She then slapped me with the books that were on my table.

I was shocked at Granger, but in a good way. Just saying she wanted to help me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She was actually going to try making my life better just because I told her how my mother died and how my dad was disappointed at me? Wow, wonders a talk with a girl can do.

I obeyed those orders and got dressed quickly leaving me 25 minutes to go down to breakfast and get to class. Granger walked with me to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though it was in silence it wasn't awkward, which was a good thing. I smiled to myself, I actually appreciated that Granger of all people cared about me. But I didn't know how to repay her back. And if she does what she did this morning every morning, well I would be the opposite of happy. We got to the doors of the Great Hall and I turned to look into those chocolate brown eyes that look worried for me. I started to speak but she cut in front of me and said "Look, I know you are going to say you don't have to do this for me and blah blah blah but I want to and you're not going to stop me. And no I won't do what I did this morning every morning which you were probably wondering. Also I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron or Ginny."

She could bloody read my mind! But she took a breath and continued. "All I think is that you need someone to help you get through this year, I want to do that. It must have been hard last night for you to tell me and I am surprised you even did. But you did and I thank you for that, hopefully you trust me and you can tell me anything you want because I trust you and I repeat, I will not tell anyone. Okay?" I nodded but was bewildered by the fact that she could say so much with such little breath. All I said was "I trust you, and I thank you." With a small smile on my face. She beamed at me and kissed me on the cheek, skipping through the doors to breakfast. I stood there for a few moments processing what she was said to me.

But little did I know Pansy was right behind me the whole time Hermione was taking. Leaving me to suffer all through breakfast of her nonstop complaining and questioning. First about the kiss which absolutely made her mad and then asking about what I was going through and why 'the mudblood' needed to help me. She was worse than Hermione! Both of those girls must have a lot of oxygen in their body to speak that much without a breath.

**More to come! Stay tuned and keep reviewing!**


	8. Jealousy and Revenge

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :( Forgive me please! Summer's ending here so I needed to prepare for school (I live in the Philippines) Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter :( I'd be stinking rich if I did.**

**Chapter 8 – Jealousy and Revenge**

Hermione

I don't know why I did it. I mean the kiss, it was in front of everyone at the Great Hall and I go ahead and kiss my 6 year enemy on the cheek? What the bloody hell has gotten into me? At least Harry and Ron didn't see; if they did… well I don't even want to think about it.

_Why am I helping Draco?_ I asked myself for the thousandth time that day. And why do I get a warm and fuzzy feeling every time I look into those gorgeous eyes? I mean what am I actually going to do to help him? What can I do? All day I could only think about what I was going to do with Draco. I didn't even pay attention in class which is so not Hermione Granger.

I really needed to think about what I was going to do so I headed down to the lake, for some quiet thinking and alone time.

Pansy

Draco still hadn't told me all day why the mudblood kissed him or what she was going to do for him. I spent all day trying to find out why but he wouldn't tell me! I was really pissed at my boyfriend to be, I mean since when would he never tell any of his friends what that piece of shit told him? It's not like Draco at all! He won't even talk to me these days! (Yeah I know it has only been two days but he didn't even say hi to me on the train! What sort of person wouldn't say hi or smile to a beautiful girl like me?) No matter what, I was going to find out what was wrong with my future husband and get revenge on the mudblood.

I found my perfect chance before dinner. See I had decided to look at my reflection at the lake. Millicent told me that the water makes you look even more beautiful than you truly are. You don't drink it but the reflection shows the beauty. So I decided to have a look and that was when I spotted her. The mudblood Granger. She was sitting next to a tree staring into the sunset, obviously thinking. I had the most brilliant idea ever and I imagined it happening. Oh the thought made me want to jump around and sing. But I didn't. For the plan to work I needed Granger to be daydreaming, totally unaware of what I was about to do. I had to wait for a few minutes so people wouldn't see what I was going to do.

When everyone cleared the lake my target was still daydreaming. What the bloody hell is she thinking about? But that didn't matter at the moment. My revenge was what mattered now and I was about to give the bookworm a piece of my mind.

Hermione

_No that wouldn't help_ I thought to myself. For a while now I had been sitting by the lake thinking of ways to help Draco. I had figured out first that I need to know he trusts me; I also need to know what he wants. _What the heck Hermione you're supposed to figure that out!_ I sighed and was about to get up when I heard an annoying but familiar voice shout out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and before I knew it I was hit with the spell and obviously I was petrified. But with my eyes I saw it was Pansy who had cast the spell. What the bloody hell does she want from me? I hadn't done anything bad to her, had I? Oh wait I know, it was the kiss. Yep she was jealous. But I was surprised. Why would she use petrificus totalus when she could have hurt me a lot more? But I was soon to find out.

After a couple of minutes of jumping around gleefully Parkinson danced over to me and whispered. "Oi Granger I saw you kissed my boyfriend today." I just rolled my eyes at that comment and I tried to shout 'Please he wouldn't even let you be his girlfriend even if you were the only girl alive on the planet!' But I couldn't speak thanks to her. "So Granger you probably wondered why I made you freeze….. Let me just ask you something… Can you swim? Actually I should ask you can you float?" She smiled an evil smile at me and it dawned on me what she was going to do. She was going to chuck me into the lake and let me drown. Oh my gosh that bitch was going to kill me!

"Say your last prayers mudblood!" She whispered into my ear. The next second I knew I was being lifted into the air and over the lake by a simple spell I remember telling Ron he was doing it wrong in our first year at Hogwarts. None other than wingardium leviosa. "Bye Granger! It has been horrible knowing you!" I heard Pansy shout out. Suddenly my stomach churned and I felt the water crash down onto me. The ice cold water surrounded me and I couldn't breathe or move. Only my eyes could but they were in pain because of the water and sadly I couldn't close them.

What the bloody hell did I do to deserve this? All I want to do was help a fellow classmate and it the end product was drowning. _Great!_ I thought, my life is over and I haven't even turned 18 yet. I didn't even say bye to anyone! But I quickly did silent prayers for Harry, Ron, Ginny and for Draco before my vision turned black.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty good cliff hanger I hope! Please review and hopefully I will post another chapter tomorrow! ONLY if I get reviews! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
